It Is
by atacchan
Summary: Saat semua yang dianggap biasa menjadi hal yang tidak biasa. Saat itulah kau harus menyadari banyak yang berubah. AlRose slight ScorpRose. Read and review ya :D UPDATED! Check it out guys!
1. Chapter 1

It is © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Saat semua yang dianggap biasa menjadi hal yang tidak biasa. Saat itulah kau harus menyadari banyak yang berubah. AlRose slight ScorpRose.

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, ide pasaran, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : NextGen. Al, Rose, dan Scorpius di tahun kelima. Hugo dan Lily ditahun keempat. James dan Fred di tahun ketujuh.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Prolog : Hogwarts Express.

.

Rose menatap Ibunya malas. "Mum, kau sudah mengatakannya 10 kali sampai tadi."

"Rose. Aku masih berbicara seharusnya kau tidak menyelaku." Kata wanita dengan rambut coklat dan mata hazel.

"Oh Hermione, kau sudah mengatakan banyak larangan bahkan sebelum dia menyetuhkan kaki di Hogwarts. Kau mengajarinya melanggar semua larangan itu." Komentar pria berambut merah.

"Ron! Kenapa kau malah membela Rose?" kata wanita yang bernama Hermione itu.

Peluit kereta berbunyi keras.

"Aku tidak membelanya, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kau sedang mengatakan hal apa saja yang harus dilanggarnya."

"Mum, Dad," sela Rose.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan Ron."

"Mum," sela Rose lagi

Peluit berbunyi lagi.

"Yah terserah pada mu." komentar Ron malas.

"Dad,"

"Kau harus mengakui bahwa yang ku katakan benar." kata Hermione dengan jengkel.

"Mum," panggil Rose dengan batas kesabaran yang mulai menipis.

Peluit berbunyi lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya malas berdebat." bantah Ron.

"Mum! Dad!" panggil Rose.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione menoleh.

"Aku dan Hugo harus berangkat sekarang kalau tidak kami akan ketinggalan kereta."

"Jangan lupa-"

"Ya, aku dan Hugo akan ingat semua kata-kata mu Mum."

Peluit berbunyi lagi.

"Jaga dirimu sayang." tambah Ron sambil mengusap lembut rambut putrinya.

"Ya Dad. Aku pergi." Katanya dan berlari memasuki kereta.

OoO

"Lama sekali, kau sedang berdiskusi soal apa?" tanya Hugo.

"Tidak ada diskusi. Mum hanya menceramahi ku."

"Oh begitu,"

"Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku ketika Mum memulai ceramahnya." kata Rose ketus sambil mengecek kompartemen.

"Seharusnya kau sudah bisa mengantisipasinya Rose."

"Yeah, ingatkan aku lain kali." katanya malas.

"Pasti. Eh, Rose itu Al." kata Hugo mempercepat jalannya ke arah seorang lelaki berambut hitam berantakan yang berdiri di depan sebuah kompartemen.

"Kalian dari mana? Mengecek seluruh murid yang ada di kereta?" tanya Al polos.

"Tentu tidak Al. Rose dapat banyak ceramah dari Mum."

"Oh."

Rose dan Hugo mengikuti Al yang masuk ke dalam kompartemen. Hugo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang dekat jendela. Rose menemukan keganjilan saat dia baru akan duduk. Dia melihat ada sebuah jubah yang tidak di kenalnya di salah kursi yang berseberangan dengan Hugo.

"Itu jubah siapa?" tanya Rose.

Al duduk di sebelah Hugo dan menjawab santai "Itu milik Scorpius. Dia menemui Lily dulu.".

"Al sebaiknya kau saja yang duduk disebelah Malfoy. Aku lebih senang jauh-jauh darinya."

Al menatap Rose. "Apakah Uncle Ron masih menceramahimu untuk berjauhan dengan Malfoy?" tanyanya pada Rose.

"Tidak. Aku hanya malas saja." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Maaf Rose tapi aku sudah santai dan malas untuk pindah." Kata Al tenang.

"Oh ya ampun. Kalau begitu kau saja yang duduk dengannya." Kata Rose sambil menatap Hugo.

Hugo dengan santai pindah dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya.

"Rose, padahal Dad juga tidak marah kita bergabung dengan Malfoy, kenapa kau anti sekali sih?" tanya Hugo.

"Kau tahu seberapa jahilnya dia dan seberapa senangnya dia bertengkar denganku." Jawab Rose.

"Membicarakan ku?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kompartemen mereka.

"Tidak." Komentar Rose singkat.

"Akui saja Rosie." Katanya dengan nada di lembut-lembutkan.

Hugo terkekeh. Al hanya menatap mereka sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak ada adu pendapat.

"Baik aku akui kalau aku memang tidak membicarakanmu. Percaya diri sekali kau." Cela Rose.

"Seorang Malfoy harus percaya diri." Katanya singkat dan mendudukkan diri disebelah Hugo.

Rose mencibir.

Al yang merasa akan ada tanda-tanda pertengkaran mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku dengar OWL tahun ini akan lebih ketat daripada tahun lalu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Rose. Tuhkan kalau hal-hal seperti ini bisa menarik perhatian Rose.

"Yeah, pengawas dari kementrian akan lebih memperketat penjagaan. Katanya untuk mendapatkan hasil uji kemampuan yang pasti." jawab Al.

"Kalau begitu menjelang OWL kau harus belajar bersamaku. Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu memperdulikan nilai mu tapi percayalah Auntie Ginny akan protes jika melihat nilai mu kalau tidak bagus."

Al mendesah. Dia salah memilih topik, tapi itu cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian Rose.

"Baiklah." katanya singkat.

Hugo membaca bukunya dalam diam dan tidak berniat berkomentar, sementara Scorpius memandang Al dan Rose dengan aneh.

OoO

Al menatap buku Transfigurasinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sesekali terlihat bahwa dahinya berkerut dan dia sedikit mengangguk-angguk saat membaca sesuatu. Scorpius yang menyaksikan aksi Al tersebut hanya memperhatikan sambil menahan tawa.

Akhirnya tawa yang ditahan keluar seketika. Al yang mendengar tawa renyah Scorpius menatap Scorpius dengan aneh.

"Apa?" tanya Scorpius sambil menunjukkan seringaian khas keluarganya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Al sambil memperhatikan sekitar ruang rekreasi mereka. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang bermain catur sihir dan beberapa gadis yang berkerumunan di pojok.

"Kau, kau terlihat lucu sekali." kata Scorpius santai.

"Huh? Aku? Memangnya aku sedang melucu?"

"Kau harus melihat bagaimana anehnya wajahmu ketika menatap buku Transfigurasi." jawab Scorpius tenang.

"Loh? Ada yang aneh ketika aku membaca buku Transfigurasi?" tanya Al innocent.

"Lupakan." kata Scorpius malas.

"Menurutku kau lah yang aneh." kata Al. "Tadi kau berkata aku aneh dan saat aku bertanya kau malah menjawab dengan kata lupakan. Apa itu?" cibirnya.

"Aku malas menjelaskannya. Lagipula untuk apasih membaca buku Transfigurasi? Kita baru mempelajari Transfigurasi kurang dari lima jam yang lalu."

"Yeah, tadi aku berjumpa dengan Rose dan dia mengajakku untuk berdiskusi tentang Transfigurasi makhluk hidup. Jadi aku hanya baca-baca sedikit, kau tahulah beragumen dengan Rose harus mempersiapkan bahan terlebih dahulu." kata Al sambil kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Tumben kau perduli? Saat berdebat dengan James saja kau menjawabnya dengan asal-asalan." ejek Scorpius.

"Rose berbeda. Dia tidak akan senang jika aku hanya menjawab asal-asalan dan mengalah. Justru dia akan melaporkanku pada Mum. Aku bisa bayangkan wajah Mum saat marah." jawabnya sambil bergedik.

"Oh. Lalu kapan kalian belajar?" tanya Scorpius.

"Setengah jam lagi. Dia masih ada urusan dengan anak Ravenclaw." jawab Albus tanpa minat.

"Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah, aku dengar ada beberapa anak yang mengajaknya berkencan." kata Al malas.

"Wah, itu suatu keajaiban mate. Pasti para lelaki itu lupa pakai kacamata." kata Scorpius dengan nada mencela.

"Hei, dia tidak sejelek itu juga." bela Al.

Scorpius menyeringai jahil. "Jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai Rose?" tanyanya sambil tertawa.

Al terlihat tegang sesaat dan memasang ekspresi santai yang kurang meyakinkan. "Itu tidak mungkin Scorp. Kau tahu dia sepupuku. Aku duluan ya."

Al keluar bersamaan dengan masuknya beberapa anak Slytherin lainnya yang terkikik pelan saat melihat Albus.

Scorpius memandang Albus dengan tidak yakin. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

OoO

Afterwords : Hollaaaa. Ata kembali~ Maaf malah kembali dengan fic baru tanpa mempercepat proses pengerjaan fic yang in-progress. Dan reader pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa fic ini singkat sekali. Ini karena ini masih Prolog. Akan Ata lanjutin kalau ada yang minta kelanjutannya muehehehe. Kalau lumayan banyak yang ngedukung pasti Ata lanjutin kok ;)

.

.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

It is © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Saat semua yang dianggap biasa menjadi hal yang tidak biasa. Saat itulah kau harus menyadari banyak yang berubah. AlRose slight ScorpRose.

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, ide pasaran, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : NextGen. Al, Rose, dan Scorpius di tahun kelima. Hugo dan Lily ditahun keempat. James dan Fred di tahun ketujuh.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

First : Hagrid's Hut.

.

Rambut merah yang bergelombang, mata hazel yang hangat, wajah santai yang-

"Al?" panggil Rose sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Al.

"He? Eh iya Rose, ada apa?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa kau sedang melamun sambil menatap seseorang. Menatap siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar mereka.

"Eh itu aku," kata Al gugup. Tidak mungkinkan Al berkata dia sedang mengagumi Rose. Well, Al tadi sedang memuji keindahan seorang gadis yang ada di depannya ini sampai akhirnya si gadis dengan tidak sengaja memutuskan lamunannya. Padahal jarang-jarang kan.

"Ya?" tanya Rose.

"Eh tidak, aku kira rambutmu semakin panjang." Al mengutuk mulutnya, demi Merlin kenapa dia jadi berkomentar aneh begitu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rose innocent.

"Iya, kalau tidak salah tahun lalu hanya sebahu." Kata Al mencoba mengelak. Oh rambut, kau jadi alasan yang bagus sekarang.

"Mungkin begitu, apa di potong saja ya?" tanyanya pada Al.

"Eh jangan!" jawab Al cepat.

Rose melemparkan pandangan aneh sekaligus bertanya.

"Well, bukankah banyak gadis yang suka berambut panjang. Kenapa tidak dibiarkan saja?" tanya Al.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi, tidak aneh kan kalau aku berambut panjang?"

"Tidak kok, dengan rambut panjang kau lebih terlihat-" Al hampir saja kelepasan dan dia beruntung dia segara sadar "- seperti gadis lainnya. Iya seperti itu." tambahnya dengan tawa canggung.

"Memangnya selama ini aku terlihat seperti apa?" tanya Rose sinis.

"Yah, ganti penampilan kan tidak apa-apa."

"Well, bukan ide buruk sih. Sudah dapat penjelasan tentang jenis hewan yang bisa di Transfigurasi?"

Al dengan terburu-buru membuka bukunya, untung saja dia masih ingat halaman yang berisikan Transfigurasi hewan. Tidak sia-sia dia membaca bukunya dari semalam.

OoO

Scorpius Malfoy makan dengan tenang tanpa ada keinginan untuk ikut bergabung dalam membahas masalah pertandingan Piala Quidditch yang berlangsung saat mereka libur.

Dia tadinya ingin berbicara dengan Al, tetapi sepertinya temannya lebih senang berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya daripada dengan Scorpius.

Scorpius bisa saja makan di meja Gryffindor dan bergabung dengan Lily, tetapi dia sedang malas. Belum lagi Lily akhir-akhir ini berbeda. Lily agak posesif. Lily tidak bersalah sepenuhnya sih, lagian orang mana yang tidak posesif jika banyak gadis di sekitar kekasihmu yang menatapnya dengan kerlingan?

Scorpius menyatap makanan penutupnya. Dia sudah kenyang dan berniat keluar dari Aula Besar. Masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum kelas Mantra.

OoO

Rose mungkin seorang gadis yang beruntung karena memilki kecerdasan yang diatas rata-rata. Tetapi untuk hari ini saja dia sangat-sangat merasa bahwa kecerdasannya itu merugikannya, meskipun tidak secara langsung.

Rose mendengus lagi saat mendengar komentar Scorpius.

"Kau salah Rose. Kau harusnya menumbuk taring ularnya tidak terlalu halus. Itu sudah sangat-sangat halus."

Rose Weasley sekali ini saja ingin menjadi murid yang biasa-biasa saja. Baiklah, dia harus bersabar. Rose membuang taring ular yang tadi kata Scorpius terlalu halus dan mengambil lagi 6 taring ular dan menumbuknya dengan pelan.

Scorpius terlihat membuka mulutnya lagi. 'Oh tak bisakah dia tidak banyak berkomentar.' batin Rose.

Scorpius memegang tangan Rose dan menumbuknya dengan tidak terlalu pelan tetapi tidak terlalu kuat.

"Harusnya begini." Komentarnya lagi.

"Yeah, terima kasih atas bantuannya Mister Potion." Kata Rose malas.

Scorpius melepaskan peganggannya saat taring ularnya sudah menjadi bubuk yang pas, tidak terlalu kasar dan tidak terlalu halus.

Salahkan Profesor Longbottom yang memilih untuk memasangkan mereka. Profesor yang masih muda itu berkata bahwa Ramuan mereka pastinya akan sangat-sangat bagus sehingga sang Profesor memilih mereka untuk menjadi contoh.

Rose menatap Al yang berkerja sama dengan seorang anak Ravenclaw. Dia iri sekali dengan anak itu, andai saja dia yang berkerja sama dengan Al. Al memang tidak lebih baik dari Scorpius dalam Ramuan, tetapi kemampuan cukup bisa dibanggakan dan Al juga tidak secerewet Scorpius.

"Nona, jika kau memasukkan darah unicorn maka kau akan membuat kualinya meledak." Komentar Scorpius lagi.

Tuh kan, dia cerewet sekali. Meskipun yang dikatakan Scorpius benar, Rose tetap saja tidak senang bekerja sama dengan makhluk di depannya ini.

"Ini botol darah kelelawarnya." Kata Scorpius menyerahkan sebuah botol transparan yang berisi darah kelelawar.

Rose mengambil botolnya dengan enggan dan menambahkan tiga sendok darah kelelawar ke dalam kualinya.

"Aduk lima kali searah jarum jam." Komentar Scorpius lagi.

Rose mengaduk isi kualinya sesuai arah jarum jam. Scorpius membaca ulang buku Ramuannya.

"Sudah?" tanya Scorpius.

Rose hanya mengangguk. Dia sangat malas untuk mengeluarkan suaranya meskipun hanya menjawab 'Ya.'.

Scorpius melambaikan tongkatnya. Dan setelah itu Ramuan mereka mengeluarkan percikan warna-warni yang menyatakan bahwa Ramuan mereka sudah layak digunakan.

Profesor Hannah Longbottom menghampiri mereka dan langsung menambahkan masing-masing 5 poin asrama untuk keduanya.

Rose berpikir bahwa kesialannya selesai sampai saat itu saja.

OoO

Al menatap Rose yang Ramuannya sudah mengeluarkan percikan warna-warni. Dia melirik kearah partnernya yang sedang melambaikan tongkat sihirnya.

Ramuan mereka juga mengeluarkan percikan warna-warni dan Profesor Longbottom memberikan penambahan poin asrama untuk keduanya.

2 menit lagi kelas Ramuan akan berakhir dan Profesor Longbottom menjetikkan jarinya.

"Baiklah anak-anak," katanya dengan suara yang ceria khas dirinya. "Pertemuan kita kali ini sudah selesai. Selamat untuk yang berhasil menyelesaikannya. Untuk yang belum dapat membuatnya dengan benar, kalian harus menulis esai sepanjang 15 inci mengenai Ramuan yang baru saja kita buat. Sekian untuk hari ini, selamat menikmati hari kalian."

Murid yang menyelesaikan Ramuannya dengan baik hanya Socrpius, Rose, Al, dan anak Ravenclaw yang menjadi partner Al. Selebihnya gagal dalam takaran. Beberapa dari mereka tampak santai dan beberapa lagi tampak mengeluh.

Al menunggu Rose di depan pintu kelas Ramuan. Tidak lama kemudian Rose muncul diikuti dengan Scorpius di belakangnya.

"Kita jadi ke pondok Hagrid?" tanya Al memastikan.

"Yeah. Kita sudah janji kan?" tanya Rose sambil menatap Al dengan pandangan 'Apakah kita harus kesana bersama Malfoy?'

Melihat tatapan Rose ke Al, Scorpius dengan cepat menambahkan. "Eh, aku ada janji dengan Lily. Kalian berdua saja." Katanya.

"Well, baiklah. Kami duluan mate."

Scorpius mengganguk dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Dia tidak ada urusan dengan Lily sebenarnya, tetapi melihat Rose yang dangat anti dirinya diapun jadi malas untuk mengikuti mereka ke pondok Hagrid.

OoO

Dedaunan berjatuhan seiringan dengan bertiupnya angin. Musim gugur. Sebenarnya Rose menyukai musim ini, sangat menyukainya jika dedaunan itu tidak memilih rambutnya sebagai tempat bersinggah.

Al yang memperhatikan itu tersenyum kecil dan membantu Rose yang mencoba menyingkirkan sebuah daun yang sepertinya sangat mencintai rambutnya.

"Kau seharunya mengikat rambutmu tadi." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan menjatuhkan daun yang diambilnya dari rambut Rose.

"Yeah, lain kali ingat kan aku." Kata Rose.

Angin bertiup pelan tetapi cukup untuk menyibakkan rambut merah Rose. Al berhenti berjalan saat Rose mencoba memperbaiki rambutnya. Al dengan sigap mengembalikkan rambut Rose yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinga Rose. Itu sedikit membuat Rose terkejut tetapi Rose dapat menutupinya.

"Terima kasih Al."

"Sama-sama Rose, atau mau ku panggil Rosie?" tanya Al sambil meledek.

"Rose saja Al," jawabnya malas.

Al tertawa renyah. "Aku hanya bercanda Rose." Tambahnya dan tersenyum.

"Berhenti tertawa, itu tidak lucu. Eh itu Hagrid." Tunjuk Rose ke arah ladang labu.

OoO

Lily memandang Rose dengan bingung. Rose dari tadi duduk di depan kaca dan memperhatikan dirinya. Sudah lima menit. Ini akan jadi rekor baru karena sebelumnya Rose hanya akan berkaca selama dua atau tiga menit saja.

"Sebaiknya diikat tinggi atau diikat dua Lil?" tanya Rose.

Lily tadinya ke kamar Rose dan baru saja akan mengajaknya ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan, tetapi Rose berkata dia mau mengikat rambutnya sebentar. Benar-benar lima menit yang sebentar.

"Kalau diikat tinggi kau akan kelihatan lebih dewasa Rose."

"Begini?" tanya Rose sambil mengikat rambutnya.

"Yeah, begitu lebih baik. Rapikan juga ponimu." Tambah Lily.

Sebenarnya Lily senang karena Rose peduli akan rambutnya yang biasanya hanya diikat seperlunya atau dibiarkan tergerai.

"Tumben kau mau mengikat rambutmu." Komentar Lily juga pada akhirnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini angin sering bertiup, diluar ataupun di koridor. Jadi akan lebih baik jika ku ikat."

Lily menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit kecewa. Dia mengira Rose berdandan demi seseorang.

OoO

Al makan dengan tenang di meja Slytherin. Di sebelahnya Scorpius juga menikmati sandwichnya dengan santai.

"Jadi ada apa semalam?" tanya Scorpius sedikit pelan agar hanya dia dan Al yang mendengarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Al tidak mengerti.

"Pondok Hagrid."

"Oh, tidak ada hal penting. Aku dan Rose hanya mendengarkan cerita Hagrid tentang Thestral."

"Thestral kah yang mengubahnya jadi seperti itu?" tanya Scorpius sambil memberikan pandangan ke arah meja Gryffindor.

Al menatap kearah yang dimaksud Scorpius. Ada Rose disana. Rose mengikat rambutnya rapi, sedikit tinggi sehingga memperlihatkan tengkuk putihnya.

"Ada yang salah dengannya?" tanya Al sambil menyuapkan potongan puding ke mulutnya.

"Tidak biasanya dia mengikat rambutnya mate. Biasanya juga dibiarkan awut-awutan." Komentar Scorpius.

"Loh, begitukan bagus. Lagipula harus ada yang spesial ya baru Rose mengikat rambut?" tanya Al polos.

Scorpius menghela nafas kesal. Dia sedikit banyak bingung dengan Al yang sebenarnya cukup pintar namun terlalu polos.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Semalam aku memang berkata pada Rose bahwa rambutnya panjang dan di musim gugur angin lebih sering bertiup. Aku hanya menyarankan dia mengikat rambutnya."

Tuh kan baru saja Al menjawab pertanyaannya.

Scorpius memperhatikan Al. Sejak di Hogwarts Express juga ada yang ingin ditanyakannya, tetapi dia urungkan. Kalau ditanya sekarang mungkin Al mau menjawabnya.

"Kau dekat sekali dengan Rose mate."

"Kami sepupu, sudah seharusnya kan?" tanya Al santai.

"Yeah, sepupu memang seharusnya kemanapun bersama."

"Ada masalah dengan itu Scorp?" tanya Al menyadari nada mencela dalam suara Scorpius.

"Tidak. Apakah karena kau sepupunya, kau harus memandangnya dengan tatapan menginginkan?"

Al menghentikan gerak sendoknya yang hampir mencapai mulutnya. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu, tipis. Scorpius memperhatikan semua itu. Ha! Tidak mungkin dugaannya salah.

"Aku tidak seperti itu Scorp. Perasaanmu saja." Bantah Al sebelum meyuapkan pudingnya.

"Kau pasti menyukainya." Pancing Scorpius.

"Huk."

Scorpius menaikkan alis. Dia pasti benar. Mau bukti? Al tersedak dan wajahnya bersemu. Oke, buktinya cukup kuat.

Al meneguk jus labunya banyak-banyak. Al menatap Scorpius dengan pandangan bertanya setelahnya.

"Kau memperhatikan ku?"

OoO

.

TBC

.

OoO

Afterwords: Akhirnya selesai *tarik nafas* Bagaimana chapter duanya? Kurang memuaskankah? *bungkuk-bungkuk* Baiklah untuk menambah semangat menulis Ata kalian bisa meriview fic ini. Muehehehe. Oh iya, PSPG chapter 6 udah di update. Jangan lupa baca juga ya. *sekalian promosi*.

.

Review?

.

Without you I'm nothing.

.


	3. Chapter 3

It is © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Saat semua yang dianggap biasa menjadi hal yang tidak biasa. Saat itulah kau harus menyadari banyak yang berubah. AlRose slight ScorpRose.

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, ide pasaran, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya. Di chapter ini dan kedepan mungkin akan bermunculan OC. Jadi kalau ada karakter yang tidak kelian kenal, semuanya milik saya *nari pendet*

.

Timeline : NextGen. Al, Rose, dan Scorpius di tahun kelima. Hugo dan Lily ditahun keempat. James dan Fred di tahun ketujuh.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Second : Astronomy Tower.

.

"Berteman dengan Malfoy?" tanya Rose tidak percaya.

"Yep."

"Untuk apa Al?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak baik kau dan dia seperti musuh. Kau tahukan Rose, Score adalah sahabatku dan dia juga berteman dengan Hugo. Kenapa tidak denganmu?" tanya Al santai sambil memainkan tongkatnya.

"Kau kan satu asrama dengannya, lalu Hugo juga tidak pernah dikerjai olehnya. Kalau aku? Dia sering mengerjaiku, bahkan saat aku mengatakan bahwa dia yang salah dia masih sempat beradu argumen denganku!"

Al menghela nafas dalam. Sulit sekali ternyata.

"Rose," panggil Al dengan nada terlembut yang dimilikinya.

Rose menatap Al enggan. Jika Al sudah memanggilnya dengan nada dan tatapan seperti itu, Rose akan susah untuk menolaknya.

"Duduklah dulu," pinta Al.

Rose duduk disebelah Al yang sekarang sudah mengganti posisinya menjadi berbaring menatap langit. Awan diatas sana cukup banyak sehingga tempat mereka duduk sekarang cukup teduh.

"Awan itu bergerak mendekati yang lainnya." tunjuk Al ke arah awan kecil yang sepertinya tertinggal kumpulan awan didepannya.

"Tak bisakah kau bergerak mendekati kami?" tanya Al saat Rose tidak memberikan respon.

Al mengerling ke arah Rose sekilas, Rose sedang memperhatikan awan itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku berada di dekat kalian." jawab Rose masih sambil menatap awan.

Al bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan duduk bersila. Al menatap Rose yang masih memfokuskan pandangan ke awan kecil di langit.

"Kau tahu, saat kita berkumpul –Aku, kau, Hugo, Lily, dan Score- terkadang kami jadi mengacuhkan salah satu diantara kalian. Saat kami membahas sesuatu dengan Score kami jadi harus mengacuhkanmu. Kau juga tidak mengikuti pembicaraan kita." terang Al dan tetap menatap Rose yang sedang memainkan rumput-rumput ditangannya.

"Aku mendengarkan apa yang kalian bicarakan." bantah Rose.

"Kau melamun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tetapi aku sering mendapati bahwa kau tidak mendengarkan."

Rose tidak membela diri, Albus benar.

"Rose," panggil Al dengan nada lembut.

Rose menyibukkan diri dengan memilin rumput-rumput itu.

"Rose," panggil Al lagi.

Akhirnya Rose menatap Al. Rose menangkap pandangan memohon dari Al.

"Kalian berteman ya?" tanya Al dengan nada meminta.

Rose menjawab enggan. "Yeah."

"Begitu lebih baik!" kata Al dan menarik Rose kepelukannya.

Al memeluk Rose seakan menjaga sedangkan Rose memeluk Al lemah. Dia masih memikirkan tawaran Al untuk berteman dengan Scorpius. Dia tidak yakin.

Setelah mereka berpelukan, Al mengajak Rose kembali. Mereka bisa melewatkan kelas Arithmancy jika tidak bergegas.

OoO

Jadi disinilah Rose Weasley sekarang. Rose memang setuju untuk berteman dengan Scorpius, tetapi bukan berarti mereka dikurung dalam sebuah ruangan seperti sekarang!

Rose menghela nafas berat, andai saja tongkatnya tidak diambil Al. Rose menatap sekelilingnya, ruangan itu tidak besar. Dia kurang tahu ruangan ini dimana, karena sepanjang perjalanan matanya ditutup oleh Al.

'Rose, lain kali kau tidak boleh terlalu percaya kepada sepupumu sendiri.' batinnya.

Rose memperhatikan Scorpius yang memandang bukunya bosan. Rose beranggapan bahwa Scorpius cukup beruntung membawa buku untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Rose? Dia hanya membawa dirinya.

Rose menatap sekelilingnya lagi. 'Sudah jam berapa?' batinnya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah mau kau tatap sejuta kalipun."

Suara itu membelah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Rose mengernyit tidak suka. Padahal Rose sudah berharap kepada Merlin agar Scorpius mengacuhkannya saja.

Rose memang bosan, tetapi berbicara dengan Scorpius? Wah, Rose akan lebih setuju untuk bersahabat dengan sunyi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Balasnya acuh tak acuh.

"Jika kita tidak memutuskan untuk berteman, aku dan kau akan mati kelaparan."

Rose menyetujui juga ucapan Scorpius dalam hati, tetapi bagaimana caranya mereka berteman?

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpura-pura berteman? Al tidak akan tahu kan?"

"Apa untungnya pura-pura?" tanya Scorpius.

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu, jadi kita pura-pura berteman saja. Al tidak akan tahu." balas Rose santai.

"Baru kali ini aku dengar ada teman pura-pura," ejek Scorpius. "Lagipula, apa ruginya berteman dengan ku?"

'Apa ruginya?' batin Rose. 'Entahlah, tetapi aku tidak mau berteman dengannya.'

"Hei," panggil Scorpius.

"Hem, menurutku tidak ada ruginya sih," balas Rose. Sebelum Scorpius sempat memotong Rose melanjutkan "Sayangnya aku tidak ingin."

Scorpius memutar kedua manik kelabunya, bosan.

"Dengar, jangan seperti anak-anak. Aku berteman denganmu karena Al memintaku. Lalu, aku juga belum makan malam dan aku lapar." Balas Scorpius.

"Tapi kau pernah menger-"

"Soal itu lupakan, aku minta maaf –meskipun aku tidak merasa bersalah-. Jadi bisakah kau bersikap bijak?"

Rose mengembungkan pipinya –tanda kalau dia sebal-.

"Weasley, aku lapar dan aku rasa kau juga lapar. Mungkin kita memang baru setengah jam disini tetapi jika aku berada disini lima belas menit lagipun aku-"

"Baik! Hentikan ocehanmu itu."

Scorpius tersenyum kemenangan.

"Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius." kata Scorpius dan menyodorkan tangannya.

Rose menaikkan alis. "Untuk apa?"

"Oh Weasley, anggap saja kita baru berkenalan."

"Rose Weasley, Rose." kata Rose. Mereka bersalam sebentar, hanya dua detik karena Rose buru-buru menarik tangannya.

"Baiklah Rosie, sekarang kita berteman kan?" tanya Scorpius.

Rose mendelik. "Namaku Rose bukan Rosie."

"Ya ya, Rose jadi kita berteman kan?"

"Yeah, kita berteman." sahut Rose malas.

Seketika muncul sebuah pintu tepat dihadapan mereka. Rose tersenyum lega dan buru-buru bangkit. Rose menemui Al di depan pintu, tersenyum puas.

OoO

Rose mengisyaratkan 'Mana tongkat ku?'.

Al menyerahkan tongkat Rose.

"Mate, aku duluan ya. Aku lapar sekali." potong Scorpius dan beranjak pergi setelah Al dan Rose mengangguk.

"Tidak sulit kan?" kata Al sambil terkekeh.

"Yeah." balas Rose malas dan beranjak pergi sambil menarik Al berjalan.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Al dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Rose hanya mengangguk dan dalam hati mengumamkan 'Sangat.'

"Makan di Aula saja ya, masih sempat." tambah Al.

"Tidak jadi, aku merasa tidak begitu lapar. Aku ke asrama saja." balas Rose. Dia malas ke Aula Besar.

"Loh, kenapa?"

Rose mendesah pelan, haruskah dia memberitahu Al?

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Rose.

"Rose, jika kau merasa terlambat untuk makan di Aula maka kau salah. Makan malam juga baru mulai sepuluh menit yang lalu."

'Bukan Al, bukan itu.' batin Rose.

Rose hanya menggeleng dan mencoba menghindari tatapan tidak mengerti dari sepupunya.

"Aku ada urusan." bantah Rose cepat.

"Urusan?"

Rose mengganguk.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Al, kali ini dengan nada heran dan mengintimidasi.

"Bukan hal penting, kau ke Aula saja. Aku duluan ya." kata Rose dan cepat-cepat berlalu.

Gerakan Al yang lebih cepat dari Rose memungkinkan Al menarik Rose dan menghambat perjalanannya.

"Katakan padaku."

Rose bingung. Dia bilang atau tidak? Dia merasa tidak perlu memberitahu Al tetapi suara Al terdengar berbahaya.

"Steashle. Alpha Steashle." Ucap Rose pelan. Agak berbisik tetapi cukup untuk di dengar oleh Al.

"Murid Ravenclaw kelas enam?" tanya Al.

"Well, yah. Kau tahu kan?"

"Apa tepatnya urusan kalian?" tanya Al.

Rose meringgis. Genggaman Al terasa makin kuat.

"Al, tanganku." Eluhnya.

Al melepaskan genggamannya tetapi masih menuntut jawaban.

"Lebih baik kau ke Aula Besar sekarang, makan malam tinggal sebentar lagi. Aku duluan." kata Rose cepat dan langsung melenggang dari sana. Meninggalkan Al yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diterjemahkan.

OoO

Rose memperlambat langkahnya saat melihat menara Astronomi sudah tidak jauh. Dia sedikit banyak tidak mengerti, kenapa harus bertemu di menara Astronomi jika mereka bisa bertemu di Aula?

Rose bukannya tidak mau menjawab Al, tetapi dia juga tidak tahu apa yang mendorong Alpha memanggilnya ke menara Astronomi.

Lagipula, Alpha memintanya datang dengan cara yang aneh –menurut Rose-. Sebuah surat dari seekor kucing berbulu cokelat kehitaman yang tidak diketahui jenis apa sampai padanya tadi pagi.

Saat Rose membuka suratnya, hanya bertuliskan: 'Rose, bisakah menemuiku? Menara Astronomi pukul delapan.' disertai sebuah nama, Alpha Steashle.

Kenapa mengirim surat lewat kucing? Kenapa tidak katakan langsung? Atau berikan kepada temannya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkelebat di kepala Rose.

Rose memasuki menara Astronomi perlahan, menelusuri ruangan itu baik-baik. Dia menaiki tangga ke tempat dimana sebuah teleskop sihir besar milik Hogwarts berada.

Disanalah lelaki itu menunggu. Tampaknya lelaki itu sedang menatap sesuatu menggunakan teleskop. Derap langkah Rose yang cukup pelan membuat lelaki itu berbalik.

"Ah, Rose Weasley kan? Aku Alpha."

Rose menyalami tangan Alpha dan mengangguk.

"Maaf menganggumu. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sedikit." kata Alpha langsung.

"Tak apa. Bantuanku? Aku tidak yakin aku dapat banyak membantu." balas Rose sopan. Bagaimanapun lelaki di depannya ini adalah kakak kelasnya.

"Kau dapat membantu." bantah Alpha pelan.

OoO

"Ayam itu tidak akan masuk ke mulutmu dan mengenyangkanmu jika hanya kau tatap." cela Hugo.

Al hanya menatapnya dan mulai menyuapkan potongan ayam ke mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Lily yang mulai merasa terganggu dengan sikap kakaknya.

Al hanya menggeleng. Scorpius yang berada di depan Al hanya memandang Al dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Al dan Scorpius memang makan malam di meja Gryffindor hari ini. Tadinya Scorpius akan makan di meja Slytherin, tetapi dia terlanjur ditarik Lily ke meja Gryffindor.

Tiba-tiba seakan menyadari sesuatu Scorpius mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari seseorang. Jika Al lemas dan Rose tidak kelihatan, itu tandanya ada hubungannya dengan Rose.

'Tapi apa?' batin Scorpius.

"Al, Rose kemana ya? Seingatku tadi dia bersama mu dan Scorpius." Lily bertanya sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Loh tadikan dia bersama mu mate?" tanya Scorpius. Seingatnya dia meninggalkan Rose dengan Al dan ke Aula Besar lebih dulu dari Al.

"Dia punya janji dengan orang lain mungkin." jawabnya berpura-pura tidak perduli.

"Janji apa?" kali ini giliran Hugo yang bertanya.

"Ah, mungkin janji kencan." pekik Lily senang.

"Seseorang mau berkencan dengan Rose? Kau bercanda." cela Hugo.

"Kau menyepelekan kakakmu sendiri. Dia cantik kok, pasti ada yang menyukainya. Lalu, akhir pekan ini kan ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade jadi mungkin saja ada seseorang yang mengajaknya." terang Lily.

"Yeah, mungkin." tambah Al.

Scorpius kembali menekuni Lasagna-nya. Dia yakin tadi mendengar nada kecewa dalam suara Al.

"Siapapun orang yang mengajaknya, aku berani jamin dia sedang tidak ada kerjaan." kekeh Hugo.

"Atau mungkin dia menyadari kalau Rose memiliki inner beauty." balas Lily.

"Well, makan malam sudah mau selesai. Kalian tidak kembali?" tanya Scorpius mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya, aku dan Hugo kembali ke asrama sekarang saja. Kami duluan ya. Ayo Hugs!" kata Lily dan beranjak.

Mereka menghilang dari Aula setelah sebelumnya Lily mengumamkan 'Selamat malam Score.' kepada Scorpius.

Scorpius hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Dan setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, Scorpius melirik Al yang baru berdiri.

"Kembali ke asrama?"

OoO

.

TBC

.

OoO

Afterwords: Eng- jadi inilah lanjutannya. Menurutku chapte rini campur-campur. Ada gajenya, ada anehnya, ada misteriusnya *ngarep*. Oke, aku selalu stuck ide kalau udah nggak ada inspirasi. Dan soal Alpha mau minta bantuan apa aku juga lagi mikir, makanya ceritnaya di skip. Yah, jadi berbaik hatilah dengan cara menambah semangat menulisku. Biar chapter-chapter dengan enggak ngadat dan stuck lagi. Caranya gampang, review aja banyak-banyak -_-v jamin deh pasti aku pikirin lanjutannya. Eh kalau bisa, tambahin saran tentang kelanjutan ceritanya ya. Aku bingung hehe. Itu aja deh, dari pada buang-buang waktu silahkan langsung klik review ;D

.


	4. Chapter 4

It is © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Alpha, Herald, and OC © atacchan

.

Summary : Saat semua yang dianggap biasa menjadi hal yang tidak biasa. Saat itulah kau harus menyadari banyak yang berubah. AlRose slight ScorpRose.

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, OC, ide pasaran, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : NextGen. Al, Rose, dan Scorpius di tahun kelima. Hugo dan Lily ditahun keempat. James dan Fred di tahun ketujuh.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Third : Forbidden Forest

.

"Kau bercanda?" tanda suara itu namun dengan nada yang dinaikkan satu oktaf dari nada suaranya biasa.

Rose hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya –hal yang dilakukannya kalau putus asa atu bingung- dan menunjukkan ekspresi bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa?" tanya suara lain yang masih dalam nada datar, sedikit tersirat nada tidak percaya.

"Oh ayolah, ini menyangkut harga diri." bela Rose.

"Apa yang ditawarkannya?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Dia berjanji –sumpah penyihir- bahwa dia tidak akan mengungkapkan rahasia tentang diriku kepada siapapun dan mengizinkanku untuk menghapusnya." terang Rose.

"Kau percaya?" tanda suara pertama yang sepertinya sudah tenang.

"Yeah," Rose menjawab sekilas.

"Well, apa tepatnya rahasiamu itu?"

Wajahnya Rose Weasley mendadak tidak bisa diterjemahkan, terlihat kilatan khawatir dan malu di matanya yang dapat ditangkap si penanya dengan baik.

"Eng- soal itu, bisakah tidak ku beritahu?" tanya Rose yang sedikit banyak sudah menduga jawabannya.

"Kami harus tahu Rose,"

"Al, aku rasa rahasia Rose benar-benar rahasia, karena dia rela mengumpankan nyawanya demi rahasianya." jelas suara lain.

Rose memandang Scorpius dengan pandangan 'Syukurlah-kau-mengerti'.

Al menatap Rose dan mendapatkan pandangan persetujuan yang artinya kata-kata Scorpius benar.

"Well, jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang dimintanya?" tanya Al yang sudah agak tenang.

"Dia meminta bunga Hawthorn putih."

"Dia menyebutkan tempatnya?" tanya Scorpius yang langsung mencerna perkataan Rose.

"Yeah,"

"Dimana?" tanya Al tidak sabar.

"Hutan terlarang," katanya pelan namun cukup untuk di dengar oleh kedua tersebut.

"Tidak terlalu sulit. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak mengambilnya sendiri?" tanya Al yang menyadari ada yang ganjil disini.

Kalau hanya mengambil, kenapa harus menggunakan orang lain? Kenapa bukan dia langsung.

"Err- itu, begini, bunga itu sebenarnya agak terlindung dan hanya bisa ditemukan dimalam hari. Bunga itu agak berbeda, kalau dari buku mengenai bunga sihir yang ku baca, bunga itu hanya keluar di waktu malam."

"Tumbuh dimana?"

Rose mengernyit tidak suka. Jelas-jelas dia belum selesai menjelaskan. Tetapi dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Scorpius dengan nada biasa miliknya.

"Semak-semak yang berada dibawah pohon pinus. Bukan semak-semak biasa, semak-semaknya agak berbentuk seperti daun er- daun mistletoe."

"Jika hanya terlindung dan bisa dilihat malam hari kenapa dia tidak mengambilnya sendiri?" tanya Al yang masih bingung. Wajahnya terlihat berkedut karena berpikir.

"Entahlah, dia tidak mengatakannya padaku. Melanggar jam malam mungkin, lagipula jajaran pohon pinus tidak ada di tepi hutan kan? Mungkin agak ke dalam, kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam hutan terlarang di malam hari." jelas Rose.

"Yeah, kabar baiknya kau memiliki teman kesana dan kabar buruknya kita belum tahu akan selamat atau tidak." komentar Scorpius datar.

"Well, khusus untukmu," tekan Rose pada setiap katanya. "Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, tidak apa-apa. Secara teknis hanya dengan Al aku juga berani."

"Aku bisa bayangkan kau yang ceroboh dan Al yang selalu terburu-buru. Kalian ingin berada di halaman depan Daily Prophet huh?" tanya Scorpius.

Rose mengigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Scorpius ada benarnya, meski sebenarnya dia tidak suka mengakui ini.

"Baik Score, kau ikut." tegas Al yang mengerling sekilas ke Rose yang hanya mengangguk.

OoO

Rose memasuki Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Tadi malam setelah bertemu dengan Al dan Scorpius yang menjemputnya di Menara Astronomi dan mereka langsung ke Asrama Gryffindor, Rose menjelaskan duduk perkaranya dan keduanya mau membantu.

Tadi pagi mereka tidak bertemu karena Rose memang tidak sarapan di Aula Besar. Dia bangun terlambat dan sudah sangat bersyukur tidak terlambat masuk kelas.

Pagi tadi Rose juga tidak begitu mengamati sekeliling kelas karena sibuk mencatat dan mengangkat tangan –tipikal Rose- sehingga murni baru siang inilah mereka benar-benar berdiskusi kembali.

Rose makan di meja Slytherin –sebenarnya dia tidak begitu suka- karena Al dan Scorpius memang dari meja Slytherin. Lagipula, mereka sudah sepakat tidak melibatkan siapapun lagi.

"Ini hanya bunga Hawthorn demi janggut Merlin!" kata Rose ketika Al hanya bertanya mengenai perlu atau tidaknya mereka menceritakan hal ini kepada saudara-saudari mereka.

Rose duduk disebelah Al dan Scorpius duduk di depan mereka. Mereka duduk agak keujung meja, mecoba mencari privasi.

Rose sudah mengumamkan "Mufflianto" sejak duduk disana. Rose hanya berdalih berjaga-jaga saat ditatap oleh Scorpius dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong semakin cepat kita mengambil bunga itu semakin baikkan? Jadi kapan?" tanya Al membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Jika aku sarankan, malam ini saja. Malam ini bulan purnama separuh. Tidak akan ada manusia serigala disaat-saat itu dan hutan juga tidak terlalu gelap." kata Rose menyampaikan pendapatnya.

Scorpius mengangguk menyetujui. Al juga mengangguk.

Rose menghabisakan lasagnanya dan Al serta Scorpius meneguk jus labu mereka untuk menutup sesi makan siang.

OoO

"Kalau hanya belajar aku ikut ya?" pinta Lily.

"Um, Lils," kata Rose ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Pelajaran kita berbeda kan? Bukan maksudku tidak mau, hanya saja lebih baik jika kau belajar dengan teman seangkatanmu. Dengan Hugo mungkin,"

"Memangnya kalian mau belajar apa sih?"

"Yeah, mengerjakan beberapa esai Transfigurasi dan tugas mantra. Kami juga ingin mencoba mantra pertahanan dan juga mengenai Herbology kami-"

"Oke cukup! Baik, silahkan belajar sana. Aku titip salam untuk Score ya," kata Lily menyerah.

"Tentu saja."

OoO

"Lama sekali," komentar Scorpius datar.

"Lily mengangguku sebentar. Ah ya, dia titip salam untukmu,"

Jika ada seseorang yang melihat hal ini bisa dipastikan dia akan membelalak kaget. Bagaimana tidak, sebuah kepala berambut merah diikat satu menyembul dari udara kosong. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Rose -si rambut merah- mulai kelihatan. Dia terlihat melipat sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan.

"Al dimana?" tanya Rose.

"Dia kembali sebentar, tadi dia melihat jejak kaki Herald di peta perampok. Dia hanya tidak mau Herald histeris dan langsung melapor ke Profesor McGonagall bahwa aku dan Al menghilang."

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak ikut?"

"Dia memintaku menunggumu disini. Dia bilang hanya akan mengatakan kepada Herald kalau aku dan dia akan ke dapur." terang Scorpius.

"Oh begitu,"

Rose mengecek jam tangannya. Masih jam sebelas, kemungkinan jika mereka akan bertemu Ketua Murid dan Prefek yang mengecek jalan tidak banyak. Hal itu bagus karena jika tidak mereka akan menerima potongan poin dan detensi.

Cahaya tipis berwarna putih terlihat dari kegelapan di belakang Scorpius. Scorpius yang menyadari Rose menatap jauh ke belakang punggungnya jadi membalikkan badan.

"Sudah?" tanya Scorpius langsung.

"Yeah, Herald sempat tidak percaya kalau kita akan kelaparan di jam segini."

OoO

Mereka sudah menyusun rencana dengan baik setelah makan siang. Al memberikan jubah gaib pada Rose di perpustakaan tadi sore. Karena Al dan Scorpius berada diasrama yang sama, disepakati bahwa mereka akan bertemu di lorong rahasia –Al sudah menjelaskan arah lorongnya kepada Rose- yang menghubungkan ruang rekreasi Slytherin dengan ujung koridor ke Asrama Gryffindor.

Rose akan menggunakan jubah gaib ke lorong dan kemudian mereka akan keluar bersama dengan jubah gaib yang akan diberikan mantra perbesaran –sehingga memungkinkan untuk menutupi mereka bertiga-.

Scorpius sempat bertanya kepada Al dan Rose untuk apa menggunakan jubah gaib. Rose memandangnya mencela dan menjelaskan bahwa dengan begitu mereka tidak akan ketahuan.

Rose juga sudah menggumamkan 'Silenco' ke derap kaki mereka, jadi sekarang yang terdengar saar mereka melewati koridor untuk keluar dari Hogwarts hanyalah tarikan nafas mereka.

Al sempat tidak yakin untuk melewati pondok Hagrid dan mereka baru melewatinya setelah Rose memastikan bahwa Hagrid tidak ada di pondoknya.

Mereka berjalan memasuki hutan terlarang dengan derap langkah yang sama, seolah mereka sudah tahu harus melangkah kemana. Rose tadi mengumamkan mantra Mufflianto di antara mereka sebelum memasuki hutan terlarang jadi tidak masalah jika mereka mau berdiskusi.

Rose menggeratkan genggamannya ke tangan Al yang berjalan di sebelah kirinya saat mereka mulai memasuki tengah hutan.

'Kau Gryffindor Rose! Kau seharusnya berani,' bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang menegangkan –Mereka sempat melihat tarantula lewat- akhirnya mereka menemukan pohon pinus yang tumbuh berdekatan. Ada puluhan pohon. Mereka mendekat.

Rose menahan nafas saat menyadari ada kumpulan Centaurus disana. Mereka duduk dengan kaki kudanya dan sepertinya sedang bercerita satu sama lain.

Al dan Scorpius yang juga melihat ini juga menahan nafas sebentar.

"Jadi bagaimana?" bisik Al pelan. Al ingat bahwa mantra Mufflianto sudah dipasang tetapi dia tetap menggunakan suara pelan.

"Kita harus mendekat, sebaiknya ke pohon yang dikiri. Jarak mereka kesana tidak terlalu dekat." bisik Rose dengan nada yang sama pelannya.

Mereka kembali berjalan pelan-pelan, mereka seakan lupa kalau Rose sudah memantrai derap kaki mereka dengan Silenco.

Di depan pohon pinus itu terlihat dengan jelas, ada banyak bunga Hawthorn. Ada yang berwarna putih dan merah pekat. Rose mengeluarkan botol yang digunakan sebagai tempat untuk bahan ramuan.

Mereka kompak berjongkok pelan di depan kumpulan bunga Hawthorn. Rose mengulurkan tangannya dan memetik bunga itu pelan. Al yang melihat tangan Rose gemetaran tiba-tiba mengumamkan Silenco ke arah tangan Rose yang sedang memetik bunga Hawthorn.

Rose berbisik pelan "Terima kasih,"

Setelah memenuhi botol itu dengan bunga Hawthorn putih dan menyimpan botolnya di sakunya, Rose mengajak mereka untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mereka berjalan pelan. Mereka melirik kearah Centaurus berulang kali hanya untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tidak menyadari adanya penganggu.

Mereka berhenti bergerak saat mereka melihat sebuah sosok berjubah merah melangkah ke dekat kerumunan Centaurus. Rose mengenggam tangan Al dan –tanpa sadar- tangan Scorpius dengan kuat.

Sosok itu terlihat berbicara dengan para Centaurus dan para Centaurus itu mengeluarkan suara bernada tidak yakin. Beberapa Centaurus kelihatan gelisah. Salah satu dari mereka –yang mungkin adalah pemimpinnya- maju mendekati si jubah merah.

Mereka terlihat berbisik. Trio penyusup itu menahan nafas.

Centaurus yang kelihatan seperti pemimpin tadi mengangguk dan tidak lama bergerak memasuki hutan bersama dengan kerumunan Centaurus lainnya. Si jubah merah berbalik, wajahnya tidak begitu kelihatan tetapi Rose yakin dia melihat rambut panjang si jubah merah yang berwarna merah pekat.

Setelah yakin tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka, mereka langsung berjalan cepat kearah kastil.

OoO

"Sebenarnya untuk apa?"

"Kenapa kau harus tau?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan ini bukan untuk perbuatan jahat." kata Rose dengan nada sinis.

Lawan bicaranya tertawa.

"Tentu tidak Rose, aku hanya akan membuat ramuan penghilang mimpi buruk. Aku sering mimpi buruk dan Madam Pomfrey selama ini memberikanku ramuan tanpa mimpi."

Rose hanya memperhatikan Alpha yang berbicara.

"Awalnya manjur, tetapi lama kelamaan aku sepertinya kebal terhadap ramuan itu. Madam Pomfrey mengatakan bahwa andai saja dia bisa membuat ramuan penghilang mimpi buruk. Kemudian aku menanyakan kenapa dia tidak bisa dan dia menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak memiliki bunga Hawthorn untuk ramuannya. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan membelikannya untuk itu tapi Madam Pomfrey berkata bahwa bunga Hawthorn tidak diperjual-belikan karena jarang ada yang menggunakannya. Bunga itu hanya bisa dicari di Knockturn Alley atau di Hutan Pinus." jelas Alpha.

Rose menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan menghilangkan ingatanmu karena aku mempercayaimu. Lagipula kita sudah berjanji."

"Terima kasih Rose," kata Alpha sambil mengacungkan botol berisi bunga Hawthorn.

"Yeah, satu hal lagi,"

"Apa?" tanya Alpha, alisnya naik sedikit.

"Jangan mengancam orang lagi,"

"Tentu saja." kata Alpha sambil terkekeh.

OoO

"Sudah?" tanya Al.

"Ya,"

"Aku kira awalnya Alpha akan mengajakmu berkencan ke Hogsmeade akhir pekan ini," komentar Scorpius.

Rose hanya memandangnya sekilas.

"Ternyata matanya masih bagus," tambah Scorpius lagi.

Alis mata Rose naik dan memandang Scorpius dengan pandangan maut miliknya.

"Hei sudahlah," lerai Al.

Rose kembali ke makanannya.

"Aku mulai berpikir kau baik sejak semalam, tetapi ternyata kau tetap meyebalkan bagaimanapun juga," keluh Rose.

Scorpius tidak membalas perkataan Rose.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal semalam, siapa wanita berjubah merah itu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Menurutmu Rose?" tanya Al kepada Rose.

Rose berhenti makan dan meneguk jus labunya. Rose menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi··"

"Apa?" tanya Al mewakili perasaan penasarannya dan Scorpius.

Rose masuk ke dalam mode mengingat-ingat. "Aku sempat melihat rambutnya sepintas, berwarna merah pekat."

OoO


End file.
